


Miraculous: La caida de Adrien Agreste

by KalK



Series: Miraculous: La Caída De Adrien Agreste [1]
Category: Alex & Co. (TV), Alex & Co. El Paso Siguiente, Alex & Co. El Paso Siguiente: Una Dulce Tentación, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Adrien manipulated, Alternate Universe, Boy Toy Adrien Agreste, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Drama, Drugged Sex, F/M, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Heartbreak, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, No Condom, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Romance, The children of Adrien, Volpina strikes back, ladrien, travels in the time
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: - El Capítulo 8: Fin. Publicado. Editado, agregué una escena más al final. Marinette se a vuelto diseñadora de moda, está en Italia y la entrevista una simpática joven.- La historia continua en la secuela Miraculous: La Gran Prueba de Kim & Chloé. (En Producción)- Capítulos editados, para una mejor compresión espero sus comentarios. Gracias por leerEl tiempo a pasado, la banda se encuentra en su último año de secundaria. Marinette y Adrien son novios, pero un día al ver un beso forzado entre Kagami y su novio, se creerá engañada y terminara con el, ella se va de la ciudad por su familia por el fin de semana. Mientras que Adrien convencido por sus amigos, se va de fiesta en la casa de Lila. Donde esto traerá algunas consecuencias, sobre todo para Adrien provocando su caída.





	1. La caída de Adrien Agreste

**La Caída de Adrien Agreste.**

** **

**Protagonistas**

Harvey "HRVEY"Leigh Cantwell como Adrien Agreste

Aleksandra Danilova como Lila Rossi (1)

Samia Finnerty como Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Una historia de **Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

Adrien pensaba que este último año de secundaria seria el mejor, su vida de superheroe va muy bien e igual que su relación con su padre, sin decir que lleva de novio con Marinette seis meses, mejor dicho llevaban debido a un mal entendido. Ella termino con el, como no le creyó Agreste se encuentra triste, sus amigos lo habían invitado a una fiesta a casa de Lila. La joven se había vuelto más cercana con todos, por ello había accedió a ir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Para Adrien la fiesta fue maravillosa, pero hasta cierto punto. Luego de aquello, el resto de la noche fue borroso para Adrien, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar desconocido. En donde había dormido no era su cama y tampoco el lugar era dormitorio y para peor se había dado cuenta que estaba vestido solo con sus boxers, al ver los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana que esta tenía las cortinas abiertas, sabía muy bien que era de mañana. Se giro para ver el otro lado de la cama que estaba vacía, pensó en lo que había hecho durante la noche anterior y esta situación lo llevó a entrar en pánico. 

Antes de que pudiera procesar, una mano lo agarró por el brazo y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un beso tierno y apasionado. - Buen día, Golden Boy - ella realmente había cumplido su sueño esta vez.

* * *

La noche anterior.

La fiesta se había acabado, los chicos y Lila habían dejado limpió donde se ve más visible. La joven castaña había recordado, que mañana viene su empleada y que ella puede ordenar. Estaba por apagar las luces, cuando oyó un leve ronquido. Fue con temor a ver y se dio cuenta que provenía detrás del sofá. Al dar la vuelta, se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Adrien Agreste

Cariño, despierta. Adrien - le decía, mientras lo movía. Poco a poco empezó a despertar

El miraba para todos lados, ella se había dado cuenta que el no sabía en donde estaba - Hey, soy Lila. Estás en mi casa, parece que bebiste un poco de más y te quedaste dormido detrás del sofá. - Adrien se puso colorado - la fiesta acaba de terminar, dame tu mano para ayudarte a levantar - cosa que hizo y se levanto a los pocos segundo.

Gracias, Lila - decía, mientras que ella lo acomodaba en el sofá para que tomara asiento. 

Ambos se miraron - de nada, fue una fiesta muy divertida - exclamó Lila. Mientras estiraba los brazos, antes de caer de costado en el regazo de Adrien. 

El descansó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá con un suspiro. - Claro que sí. Sin embargo, es un poco solitario sin todos aquí.

Igual que tu hogar - le respondió. A la vez que rodó sobre su espalda, su columna vertebral se curvó sobre sus piernas mientras su cabeza y hombros descansaban sobre el próximo cojín del sofá. - supongo que por eso viniste, tu padre ni su lacaya estaban en casa o me equivoco?

El rubio de cabello corto suspiro - algo si, en realidad

Como esta Marinette? - pregunto la joven de piernas largas.

Adrien miro para otro lado - esta bien - Lila le acarició la mejilla, hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa, que le había creado su novia para su cumpleaños, como una excelente y pronta diseñadora

Sucedió algo, nos llevamos mejor. Pensé que ella estaría aquí contigo - le dijo tranquila, esperando su reacción

Agacho su cabeza y suspiro - parece que terminamos

...Lo siento mucho - al no verla, sonrió. Se acercó a el, para abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello. - los conozco, lo podrán arreglar

El solo asintió a esto - eso espero - la joven cerró los ojos y arqueó la columna, tratando de ponerse cómoda a pesar de las piernas de Adrien debajo de su espalda. Un repentino calor en su vientre le dijo que el había descansado una mano allí, su pulgar frotando ociosamente de un lado a otro. Ante esto, Lila sonrió lo tenía donde ella lo quería hace mucho tiempo. Sabía de la separación de ellos, había decidido aprovechar su vulnerabilidad y que se encontraba ebrio. 

Sin saber lo que hacia, el rubio empezó acariciando los senos de la anfitriona, burlándose de los pezones hasta que se pusieron rígidos y pasando las palmas sobre ellos.

¿Cuándo te quitaste el sujetador? - preguntó.

Minutos antes de caer en tus piernas, querido - le respondió, con una linda sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

Adrien se sonrojo y rió por lo bajo, luego lentamente tiró del dobladillo de su camisa hasta que se arqueó debajo de su barbilla. Palmeando sus senos, suspiró y se movió en su asiento. La joven de piernas largas arqueó la espalda, empujando sus tetas en sus manos. Se relajó cuando el rubio la volvió a tocar, disfrutando de la atención que él le dio.

Su mano izquierda deambuló lentamente hacia abajo, sobre su vientre, hasta la cintura de su falda. Lila separó las piernas, la mezclilla ajustada subió hasta sus caderas. - ¿También te quitaste las bragas? - ella asintió, el se volvió a sonrojar - entiendo.

Su rostro se sonrojo, al darse cuenta del prominente bulto debajo de su regazo. Sus deben estar muy apretados, seguramente le deben doler. Decidiendo ayudar, extendió la mano y comenzó a buscar, desabotono los pantalones de el, hasta que liberó su pene y este saltó y se balanceó, la cabeza hinchada goteando.

Lila miró a su miembro primero con asombro, luego con desesperada necesidad. Palmeando la punta, frotó su pulgar sobre ella, luego arrastró su mano hacia abajo lentamente, cubriéndolo con sus propios fluidos. Ella observó mientras lo bombeaba, hipnotizada por cómo se retorcía y chorreaba, en busca de liberación. Ella aumentó su ritmo, excitada por los ruidos resbaladizos y la reacción visible que recibió de él. Pero sin creerlo, el se detiene, ambos se miran. Adrien gimió, tratando de empujarla de su regazó, pero su peso evitó que se moviera lejos.

No puedo, lo siento - dijo, el pensaba en la única chica que ama.

Ella sabía muy bien, en que pensaba el rubio - es por Marinette - contesto, el asiente. La castaña se levanto y tuvo una idea, para retenerlo. - la amas y lo entiendo, pero no puedes ir así a casa. - Adrien se le quedo mirando - las cámaras de seguridad, los guardias verán tu estado y le informaran a tu padre.

Tienes razón, dormiré aquí un par de horas en el sofá y me iré - dijo decidido 

Lila sonriendo - Muy bien. Ahora, entrégame tu ropa - el se le quedo mirando - los podren en la lavadora, después en la secadora y cuando te vayas tendrás parte de tu ropa limpia - sin decir más, envalentonada siguió adelante con su plan le quito los zapatos, calcetines, pantalones, camisa y camiseta. Dejando sin habla, un poco mareado y solo con sus boxers al rubio, mientras iba a dejar la ropa al área de lavado de hogar, a la vez ella guardaba el teléfono de el. Al regresar lo encontró tambaleándose, corrió hacia el y lo tomo desde la cintura y su mano derecha - tiempo de ir a la cama, Golden Boy - ella riendo lo arrastro hacia su habitación

A donde vamos? - preguntaba el 

Ella no podía dejar de reír - vamos a nuestra cama, perdón a mi cama. Para que puedas dormir cómodo y para que estés caliente, estás un poco frió - el no dijo nada, solo asintió. Lila tomo dos botellas de cerveza y fueron dentro del dormitorio, ella cerro la puerta tras de el.

* * *

\- Lila le ha hecho un recorrido a Adrien por su dormitorio, podrá salir de allí sin consecuencias?

\- Y al parecer, el rompimiento de Marinette y Adrien estaba planeado, como habrá sucedido esto?

* * *

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

Espero sus comentarios.


	2. La mañana después

**La Caída de Adrien Agreste.**

**Protagonistas**

Harvey "HRVEY" Leigh Cantwell como Adrien Agreste

Anastasia Vishnevskaya como Lila Rossi (2)

Samia Finnerty como Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Una historia de **Kal-K 2.0**

En el interior del dormitorio

La habitación estaba a oscuras, Adrien miraba para todos lados. Se consideró confundido y mareado, en una situación normal no estaría encerrado en una habitación con Lila y mucho menos desnudo, a penas con sus boxers. Durante el momento en que observaba el dormitorio, Lila fue hacia la cama, tirando las cobijas hacia atrás y se desnudo completamente y camino hacia el. Adrien se dio la vuelta y se quedo de espalda, ella mirándolo de cerca, decidió avanzar lentamente. Una vez que estuvo cerca, le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y se presionó contra su amplia espalda. Apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, lo abrazó y sonrió.

Adrien se tuvo tensó, por su abrazo. - Lila?

¿Nunca has querido que alguien te abrace así? ¿Pensé que Marinette, ya lo había hecho? - ella respondió. - ¿No te ha hecho sentir, atesorado y amado? - Sus manos se deslizan por sus brazos, para deslizarse sobre los contornos de sus músculos, antes de volver a subir. - ¿Nunca has querido tirarlo todo en un momento salvaje de abandono?

Giró la cabeza para mirarla desde el rabillo del ojo. - ¿Qué estas sugiriendo? 

Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente por sus costados mientras ella responde. - Estoy sugiriendo que nos entreguemos por una vez en nuestras vidas, digo que aprovechemos esta noche y nos demos una vista del tesoro que todos los demás parecen tomarse tan fácilmente. ¿Nunca has querido sentirte amado, sentirte deseable a los ojos de otra persona? Alguien que confíe en ti? - en esa última frase la remarco 

Tragó saliva. - Sí

Entonces déjame amarte, incluso si es solo por hoy. - Ante su asentimiento, Lila deslizó sus manos debajo de la cintura de sus boxers. Ella tarareó apreciativamente por su tamaño, besó su hombro y comenzó a bombear su eje con una mano mientras la otra acariciaba sus bolas. El rubio Jadeó, dejó escapar un gemido. Mientras ella aumentaba gradualmente su ritmo, la joven lo que temblaba e hincharse en sus manos, mientras sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes y más frecuentes.

Lila retrocedió por un momento para quitarle los boxers, vio su trasero desnudo. Después de liberarlo de la prenda, la joven de piernas largas agarró su trasero con ambas manos y lo apretó. Adrien dio un grito involuntario. Ella rió, lo soltó, para después presionar contra su espalda una vez más. Al abrir su boca, dejó un rastro de besos descuidados hasta su oreja, mientras sus manos continuaban acariciando su tembloroso eje. El seguía tenso, su respiración profunda y controlada, mientras luchaba contra el impulso de empujar en sus manos.

¿Te gusta esto? - Ella respiró en su oído.

Con la mandíbula floja y los ojos cerrados, Adrien asintió obedientemente, pero algo en su cabeza lo hizo salir de este estado - no puedo, tengo una novia ... bueno tuve una novia, tengo que recuperar a Marinette 

Cariño, debo reconocer que todos sabemos que según ella, te pescó besando a Kagami y para no escucharte se fue de la ciudad por unos días ... pero yo en cambio, yo si confió en ti y creo que tu no fuiste, seguro fue una de esas personas akumatizadas, estoy aquí contigo, te deseo - le dije y se dio vuelta, para después de ponerse de puntillas a centímetros de los labios de Adrien - estoy aquí - dijo, se mordió el labio, Lila lo acercó más, Adrien se estremeció y contuvo otro gemido.

Tienes razón - tartamudeó y su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, para luego volver a la normalidad, la miro. Adrien la tomo de las caderas y la atrajo más hacia el. - es verdad, tu estas aquí y ella no, tu confías en mi - sus labios se unieron, el no tenía ninguna duda más y la llevó a la cama. Sus labios se encuentran y el vuelve a hablar - con ella lo hice, pero nunca lo grabe ... nosotros podríamos? 

A ella le gusta este comentario, sabiendo que el teléfono del se apago en la fiesta tomo su teléfono y empezar a grabar su encuentro, para luego tararear en su oído. - Listo, mi amor. Grabando, como tu lo pediste - El asintió, su labio atrapado entre sus dientes. Esto continuo por el resto de la noche, saboreó a Lila y no le importaba lo tarde que se hizo, solo quería escuchar los gemidos de ella - Oh si ... Golden Boy. 

La miro a los ojos, presionando sus labios contra los suyos - Si. My Lady - le dio otro beso, para seguir uniéndose.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente 

Para Adrien la fiesta fue maravillosa, pero hasta cierto punto debido a que bebió mucho y el resto de la noche fue borroso para el. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar desconocido, en donde había dormido las últimas horas no era su cama y tampoco el lugar era su dormitorio, el lugar era muy muy sombreada y tiene muchas más caras que decoran la pared, hay una bandera italiana en la pared y para peor se había dado cuenta que tuvo puesto sus boxers al revés, es decir en un momento de la noche los sacó para volverse a poner. Al ver los leves rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, debido a que tenía un poco las cortinas abiertas, sabía muy bien que era de mañana. Se giró para ver el otro lado de la cama que estaba vacía, tuvo éxito en lo que había hecho durante la noche y esta situación lo llevó a entrar en pánico, sin poder recordar. 

Antes de que pueda experimentar, una mano lo agarró por el brazo y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un beso tierno y apasionado. - Buen día, Golden Boy - ella realmente había cumplido su sueño esta vez.

Mierda - susurro, Lila estaba frente a el y lo había besado. Aparte de llevar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, parece que lleva solo una camisa de hombre, para su horror era su propia camisa. La que le había dado Marinette para su cumpleaños número dieciocho, hace unas semanas.

* * *

Hace treinta minutos atrás. 

En el dormitorio de Lila

Ella se encontró dormida sobre el pecho de Adrien, poco a poco comenzó a despertar. Cuando abrió los ojos ya era de mañana, al principio entró en pánico al pensar que solo lo había soñado, pero ver a su amado rubio junto a ella en la cama era la prueba de que ella realmente había cumplido su sueño esta vez. Al verlo podría recordar como sus caderas se sacudieron y sus paredes internas se apretaron. Alcanzó su clímax con un chillido, su otra mano trabajando frenéticamente sobre la polla de Adrien.

Lila sale de sus pensamientos, cuando oye la voz de alguien, pensó que era Adrien lo mira y se da cuenta que sigue dormido. Ese alguien que le habla no es otro que Hawk Moth, le habla en su cabeza - Espero, que tu idea de que Cat Noir caiga en tus manos funcione - ella sonrió, viendo dormir a Adrien en la cama. La joven había descubierto la identidad secreta de los héroes y lo mantenía en secreto para su propio beneficio.

Tranquilo, estoy trabajando en eso - le responde al instante con una sonrisa

Se le escucha alegre al villano - bien, estaré esperando noticias. - en ese momento suena su teléfono, ella mira la pantalla, sonríe al saber quien es y contesta rápido para que su chico no despierte

Señorita Rossi - dice el hombre

Lila, acaricia el cabello de Adrien - Señor Agreste, no esperaba su llamada tan temprano

Tuve la corazonada de que la iba a encontrar despierta, voy al grano sabe algo de mi hijo. Llame a casa, como también a su teléfono personal y no me contesto, los empleados no saben nada de el - quien habla es Gabriel Agreste, el padre de Adrien y la identidad civil de Hawk Moth. Obviamente iba a saber que estaba despierta, debido a que había hablado mentalmente con ella.

Como pocas veces en su vida, fue casi sincera en la respuesta que iba a dar - si, se quedo en mi casa ... el no estaba en condiciones de irse

Debió llamar al chófer, tan fácil como eso - hablo serio, no le había agradado esto. El sabe muy bien como es Rossi, buena para mentir y manipular.

La joven de piernas largas suspiro - señor Agreste, hice lo que creí que era mejor. Habían unas personas ... como lo puedo decir, son unas personas que no le convienen a Adrien. Así que lo retuve aquí, luego vi su estado y le sugerí que no se fuera, debido a que sus empleados podrían comentar y filtrar esto, además que se le había descargado el teléfono - Gabriel, quedo en silencio por unos momentos

Bien, estoy de acuerdo. Cuando despierte, que se meta a la ducha y que se tome un café, cuando este listo que me llame, entendido? - pregunto

Ella simulo respeto - claro que si señor, como usted diga. Adiós - Agreste corto la llamada, sin despedirse. Y ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, observaba dormir a su amante. 

* * *

En la actualidad

Antes de que pueda experimentar, una mano lo agarró por el brazo y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un beso tierno y apasionado. - Buen día, Golden Boy - ella realmente había cumplido su sueño esta vez.

Mierda - susurro, Lila estaba frente a el y lo había besado. Aparte de llevar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, parece que lleva solo una camisa de hombre, para su horror era su propia camisa. La que le había dado Marinette para su cumpleaños número dieciocho, hace unas semanas. Además una bandeja, donde traía un café, vasos de juego de naranja y tostadas. - Hola - solo fue capaz de decir, se verá avergonzado por encontrarse en esta situación. Teníamos pequeños recuerdos, de lo sucedido anoche.

Ella puso la bandeja en el velador, para después metros en la cama con el y cubrirse con las mantas. Adrien suspiro, ahora como iba a salir de esto - Cariño. Bebiste mucho anoche, debes alimentarte bien y después de darte una buena ducha. - le guiño el ojo, para después le dio a comer las tostadas, no sabía qué decir así que recibí la comida sin decir nada. Solo pensaba en que su novia había terminado con el y había tenido relaciones sexuales con una amiga, a quien saboreo todo el cuerpo durante la noche, para sentirse peor parece que había disfrutado. A la vez ella se recostaba en su hombro, acariciando su espalda y un poco más abajo. 

* * *

_Adrien como se librara de esto? Lila lo tendrá en sus manos? y que pasara, cuando vuelva Marinette? _

* * *

** _Esta historia continuara..._ **

_ **Próximo capítulo: Adrien se pone juguetón con Lila o ella con el.** _

* * *

** _Espero sus comentarios._ **


	3. Adrien se pone juguetón con Lila o ella con el?

**Miraculous: La Caída de Adrien Agreste.**

** **

**Protagonistas**

Harvey "HRVEY" Leigh Cantwell como Adrien Agreste

Anastasia Vishnevskaya como Lila Rossi (2)

Eleonora Gaggero como Marinette Dupain-Cheng (2)

Una historia de **Kal-K 2.0**

Departamento Rossi, dormitorio de Lila

Antes de que pudiera procesar, una mano lo agarró por el brazo y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un beso tierno y apasionado. - Buen día, Golden Boy - ella realmente había cumplido su sueño esta vez.

Mierda - susurro, Lila estaba frente a el y lo había besado. Aparte de llevar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, parece que lleva solo puesta una camisa de hombre, para su horror era su propia camisa. La que le había dado Marinette para su cumpleaños numero dieciocho, hace unas semanas. Además una bandeja, donde traía un par de café, vasos de juego de naranja y tostadas. - Hola - solamente fue capaz de decir, se encontraba avergonzado por encontrarse en esta situación. Tenía pequeños recuerdos, de lo acontecido anoche.

Ella puso la bandeja en el velador, para después meterse en la cama con el y cubrirse con las mantas. Adrien suspiro, ahora como iba salir de esto - Cariño. Bebiste mucho anoche, debes alimentarte bien y después darte una buena ducha. - le guiño el ojo, para después le dio a comer las tostadas, el no sabía que decir así que recibió la comida sin decir nada. Solo pensaba en que su novia había terminado con el y había tenido relaciones sexuales con una amiga, a quien saboreo todo el cuerpo durante la noche, para sentirse peor parece que lo había disfrutado. A la vez ella se recostaba en su hombro, acariciando su espalda y un poco más abajo, mientras le lanza un beso y le da un cumplido. - ¡Que cuerpo! - ella dice aun en éxtasis. 

* * *

Casa Agreste

Gabriel nunca se fue, siempre estuvo en su casa. Pendiente del plan de Lila, se encontraba en su biblioteca. Sabía muy bien de las intenciones de la joven con quien su hijo paso la noche.

Señor, cree que sea una buena idea que Adrien se quede con esa joven - pregunta Natalie

Agreste se encontraba serio y pensativo - como he dicho en el pasado, no confió en ella...pero la señorita Rossi es la única quien me puede ayudar a controlar a Adrien, mi hijo cada día está más cerca de esos héroes y sobre todo de las dos principales molestias que tengo - dijo un poco enojado 

* * *

Habitación de Adrien

El lugar estaba a oscuras, pero algo negro se estaba volviendo blanco. Eso era el anillo de Cat/Chat Noir y Kwami Plagg que se encontraba desmayado en la cama del rubio.

Plagg trata de hablar, en un susurro. - que te esta pasando, chico .

* * *

Horas antes.

Recordaba arrodillarse entre sus muslos suaves, después una de sus manos tocando su pecho mientras la otra se enredaba en su cabello largo, levantándola en un beso hambriento. Sin querer sus dedos la llevaron a la altura del éxtasis una y otra vez, hasta que le rogó que lo tuviera dentro de ella. Lila solo quería quererlo, estar siempre con el. Adrien sonrió mientras pasaba las manos sobre la piel de su nueva chica, oyendo su gemido. Ella se daba cuenta como sus senos rebotaban y se agitaban cuando el rubio la atrajo hacia él, el brazo alrededor de su cintura se volvió a mover para agarrar un puñado de cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás y reclamándola.

Lila envolvió una pierna alrededor de su cintura, presionándose contra él, luego ella gimió cuando Adrien se inclinó para succionar sus senos, tocando la piel sensible mientras su mano dejaba hematomas en su muslo. Aun así, ella se arqueó contra él mientras él la llenaba con su semilla, aferrándose a él y haciendo coincidir sus empujes, abriéndose camino hacia la liberación que su cuerpo ansiaba. Ella había esperado y aprovechado la oportunidad para acercarse a él, recibiendo su"recompensa" en su dormitorio en su cama con Adrien. Lila estaba muy contenta, le gustaba como el jugaba con ella. Es tan delicado y protector, se sentía tan bien cuando enterraba su rostro en sus muslos y el podía podía saborear su ser. 

* * *

Ayer. Viernes por la tarde

En un parque.

Adrien se encontraba sentado en una banca esperaba a Marinette, que saldría de la ciudad por unos días. Cuando se encontró con Kagami, ambos se miraron

Agreste - dijo ella

El rubio sonrió - Hola Kagami, como estás?

Bien y tu? - pregunto ella

El le sonrió - bien

Que haces aquí? - pregunto ella

Adrien suspiro, poniendo una cara de enamorado - espero a Marinette

Entiendo - contesta, la joven se da cuenta que la novia de Adrien se acerca. Sabiendo que Adrien esta de espalda, sabe que no la vera, así que se agacha y beso sus labios

Marinette logra distinguirlos y grita - Adrien - los chicos se separan 

Que has hecho? - el rubio le pregunta a Kagami

Ella lo mira y suspira - mi regalo de despedida, me voy de la ciudad. Espero que soluciones esto, en realidad me gustas, adiós - dijo la joven, mientras se iba por otra dirección. Ella alcanzaba a escuchar la discusión y gritos de la pareja, ella pensaba que enseguida lo solucionarían, nunca espero que pasara lo que paso después

Terminamos - grito Marinette, mientras que escuchaba escondida cerca de allí cambió de forma a Lila Rossi

La joven sonríe - primera parte lista, ahora que Nino se encuentra ocupado. Adrien no tendrá a su molestó Pepe Grillo en el oído para que lo aconseje, hablare con unos estúpidos para que hablen con Adrien y lo convenzan de ir a la fiesta que organizaré en mi casa, allí lo seduciré.

* * *

Tiempo actual

Dormitorio de Lila, había terminando de tomar desayuno. Estaban solos en su dormitorio y ella se sentía muy cariñosa, el rubio continuaba en la cama con su amiga, ella se frotaba contra el, le encanta hacerlo y besó la parte posterior de su cuello, mordiéndolo de forma juguetona con los dientes.

Adrien no estaba de humor, resopló de una manera decidida, sacudiéndola de él. Se giró para mirarla, ignorando el puchero que ella le dio por alejarla.- Lila, tenemos algo que discutir - la joven levanto la mirada y le respondió desde allí

Sera sobre que pasamos una excelente noche juntos, verdad?. - le pregunto

Sus ojos se abrieron y las cejas del rubio se fruncen en contemplación. - yo...- trato de decir, pero la mano de Lila debajo de las sábanas jugaban con su entrepierna. - basta, en serio. Por favor

Tranquilo, cariño. Yo solo te quiero amar, como te lo mereces - esa última palabra ella la había remarcado y había vuelto a estar melancólico 

Pero al mismo tiempo sentía mucho calor, por lo que ella le estaba haciendo en su entrepierna - esto, no esta bien

No parecía importarle hace unas horas, ni tampoco parece en este momento - dijo mirando hacia abajo, lo miró de manera picara al darse cuenta del bulto que había debajo de la manta.

Adrien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo y la miró, a ella le gusto esto. - no se lo que estoy haciendo en realidad, siento que perdí mi dirección

Baby, ahora te divertirás un poco, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer...siempre cargando en tus hombros el peso del mundo - le susurraba de forma cálida. La voluntad del rubio se derrumbó ante la tentación y dejó que Lila lo besara bruscamente. Sabía que ella no era realmente la mujer que quería, pero parecía no poder detener la atracción que lo abrumaba. Su mano derecha trazó el contorno de su cuerpo mientras que su mano izquierda exploró su cabello castaño, dándole una emoción que nunca antes había experimentado con Marinette.

Lila continuó besándolo apasionadamente, pero tiró de él fuera de la cama y él vino sin luchar. Ella lo arrastró hacia afuera del dormitorio con ella, moviendo sus manos hacia la línea de sus boxers mientras él continuaba explorando su carne con su boca. Nunca había experimentado un efecto tan alto como este, y por extraño que parezca la deseaba tanto que lo llegaba a marear. Ella lo llevo al pasillo que se encontraba entre su dormitorio y el baño, le quitó el boxers que llevaba y ella se quito la camisa de el, botando ambas al suelo quedando ambos desnudos

Lila le hablo a alguien - Greta, te acabo de dejar afuera del baño, la ropa de mi chico que faltaba para que la laves. Nos vamos a bañar, que no nos molesten dijo Lila con su voz normal, entrando con Adrien al baño y cerrando la puerta tras ellos. A los pocos segundos, apareció una mujer mayor, un poco baja. Greta, la empleada de los Rossi. Quien prácticamente a criado a Lila, ella es mi personaje original debido a que en la serie ella no aparece. La mujer se agacha difícilmente y recoge la ropa, para quedarse mirando la habitación de "su niña" para la mujer Lila es como su nieta, luego se gira y oye la voz de Adrien desde el baño

Esto no está bien. - exclama Adrien

Para luego escuchar a Lila - Oh, Golden Boy, tranquilo es tiempo de jugar - decía, riendo.

Oh, dios - exclamó Adrien, un poco excitado.

La mujer negaba negaba con la cabeza - mi niña, espero que no te estés equivocada - dijo preocupada, luego se giro y llevó la ropa a lavar.

* * *

Media hora después.

Departamento de Lila, balcón.

Adrien se encontraba calmado, sereno, solo vistiendo una bata blanca que Greta le había entregado y tomando un café de un tazón rojo. Lila se le acercó, llevando su teléfono e igual vistiendo una bata blanca, moviendo sus caderas de forma seductora. El la miraba atentamente, como hipnotizado. El rubio acarició su espalda, para terminar su brazo en el cintura de ella.

Te vez bien, no quisiera molestarte con lo que te voy a decir pero... - le decía Lila a Adrien, esta la interrumpió

Llevando una sonrisa en el rostro - dime

Deberías llamar, a la segunda persona que se preocupa por ti, además de mi - le respondió, acariciando su mejilla.

Se le quedo mirando - quien?

Tu padre, el esta preocupado por ti. A llamado a todos, hospitales, estación de policías, a nuestros amigos y a mi. - Adrien se queda pensando por unos minutos, hasta que accede hacerlo.

Lila, le entrega el teléfono - enseguida vuelvo - Lila besa sus labios

Aquí estaré esperando por ti, una cosa más antes que vas. No te lo había dicho, me gusta tu nuevo corte de cabello - la joven le dice a Adrien

Este se sonrojo - gracias, a alguien que le guste a Marinette no le gusto. Según ella, le gustaban mis rizos como estaban - después de aquello el fue adentro, Lila conforme con eso, saca un nuevo teléfono que tiene en el bolsillo de la bata y le escribe a Natalie, asistente de Gabriel

Esta llamando, lo tengo entre mis dedos - dice el mensaje de ella

Le llega la respuesta - Bien, le informare al señor Agreste - Lila sonrió 

* * *

_ **Esta historia continuara.** _

* * *

_ _ ** _Próximo Capítulo: Consecuencias._ **

* * *

** _Espero sus comentarios._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia.
> 
> Originalmente Aleksandra Danilova tendría el papel de Lila Rossi y Samia Finnerty tendría el personaje de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pero fueron cambiadas por Anastasia Vishnevskaya y Eleonora Gaggero por respectivamente para cada personaje.


	4. Consecuencias.

**Miraculous. La Caída de Adrien Agreste.**

**Protagonistas**

Harvey "HRVEY" Leigh Cantwell como Adrien Agreste

Anastasia Vishnevskaya como Lila Rossi (2)

Eleonora Gaggero como Marinette Dupain-Cheng (2)

Loren Gray como Chloé Bourgeois 

Y Dolph Lundgren como Gabriel Agreste

Una historia de **Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

Departamento de Lila.

En el dormitorio de la joven. Adrien termina de vestirse, su nueva chica lo observaba detenidamente. Luego ambos salieron del dormitorio, tomados de la mano. El rubio se despide de la señora Greta, luego con un beso apasionado se despide de Lila, prometiendo volver más tarde.

Adiós...novio - el rubio sintió escalofríos correr por su columna vertebral. Suspiró, había dormido con Lila pero no la amaba. Se encontraba en un tremendo lió, antes de la fiesta y ahora después de la fiesta esta peor. El lunes cuando volviera Marinette, hablaría con ella y arreglaría todo esto, pero hoy en la tarde luego de pensar bien las palabras, volvería aquí a casa de Lila para aclarar que son amigos y nada más, que fue muy bonito lo que vivieron pero que no se puede volver a repetir.

Se gira y la miro - nos vemos, Lila - se fue caminando rumbo a su casa. Lila sonreía, ella se había dado cuenta que el esta asustado. Pero, sin darse cuenta que había caído en el plan, convirtiéndolo en su pelele, que cumplirá sus deseos. Todavía falta la parte dos, debido a que estas últimas horas lo estuvo manipulando a dejado una grieta en el por la cual Hawk Moth puede entrar

* * *

En el dormitorio de Lila

Ella se acuesta en su cama y huele la almohada en donde Adrien apoyo su cabeza, mientras compartieron su aposento 

Fuiste mio, me encargaré que no te me escapes - se decía así misma y acaricia su vientre.

* * *

Por las calles de París. Francia.

Adrien seguía caminando, le faltaba poco para llegar a su hogar, cuando se topa, para el con una buena amiga.

Adrikins, que haces vagando tan temprano por las calles un sábado por la mañana - pregunto Chloe, que sale de su casa.

Agreste no se había fijando, que estaba pasando por fuera de la casa de Chloe - hola Chloe, voy para mi casa

A está hora son las nueve de la mañana, no creo que a los padres de mi nueva amiga Marinette le gustará esto - le dijo mientras se acerco a el.

Pero lo que escucho de el, la dejo helada - no estaba con ella, termino conmigo ayer

Termino contigo, no lo creo. Marinette te idólatra, te quiero mucho pero debo preguntar, que le hiciste? - preguntó intrigada

Adrien suspiró - termino conmigo porque...me vio cuando Kagami me beso

No puede ser - casi grito - pero si tu amas a Mari

El rubio se tocaba la cara - nos encontramos, me sorprendió y ella me beso a la fuerza

Entiendo, pero entonces de donde vienes? - pregunta la vieja amiga de Adrien 

El se ve mal, dándose cuenta de lo que en realidad hizo - vengo de casa de Lila, fui a la fiesta

Fuiste a esa fiesta - Chloe lo quedo mirando con asco, nadie de los que conoce fue a esa fiesta. Piensa Chloe - no me puede agradar 

En ese momento dijo, su error, su caída - dormí con ella, tuve sexo con Lila

No lo puedo creer - decía una sorprendida Chloe - pero porque. Estas drogado?

El negó con la cabeza - en realidad, bebí un poco y me deje llevar - de esa forma empezó a contarle su historia

* * *

Casa de la familia Agreste.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, lo encontró oscuro y abrió las cortinas encontró en la cama a Plagg dormido junto a su anillo, ambos de color blanco. - que te pasó? - le pregunto en un susurro. Se acercó, se puso su anillo, al ponerlo en su dedo sintió un gran dolor y empezó a gritar. Sin saberlo el, su anillo, como Plagg estaban contaminados. Debido desde su rompimiento con Marinette, el a ver dormido con Lila, que su padre no se ha cercano a el todo influyo en la nueva transformación

Sobre el rostro de Adrien poco a poco empezó a aparecer el símbolo de las personas akumatizadas - Bienvenido Chat Blanc - y se escucho una voz, ese no era otro que Hawk Moth. Pero para el ex-héroe esa voz lo hacia recordar a alguien más. - o prefieres que te diga Adrien Agreste - el rubio solo sonreía 

Continuara...


	5. Compromiso

** **

**Miraculous. La Caída de Adrien Agreste.**

**Protagonistas**

Harvey "HRVEY" Leigh Cantwell como Adrien Agreste

Anastasia Vishnevskaya como Lila Rossi (2)

Eleonora Gaggero como Marinette Dupain-Cheng (2)

Loren Gray como Chloé Bourgeois 

Y Dolph Lundgren como Gabriel Agreste

Una historia de **Kal-K 2.0**

Casa de la familia Agreste.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, lo encontró oscuro y abrió las cortinas encontró en la cama a Plagg dormido junto a su anillo, ambos de color blanco. - que te pasó? - le pregunto en un susurro. Se acercó, se puso su anillo, al ponerlo en su dedo sintió un gran dolor y empezó a gritar. Sin saberlo el, su anillo, como Plagg estaban contaminados. Debido desde su rompimiento con Marinette, el a ver dormido con Lila, que su padre no se ha cercano a el todo influyo en la nueva transformación.

Sobre el rostro de Adrien poco a poco empezó a aparecer el símbolo de las personas akumatizadas - Bienvenido Chat Blanc - y se escucho una voz, ese no era otro que Hawk Moth. Pero para el ex-heroe esa voz lo hacia recordar a alguien más. - o prefieres que te diga Adrien Agreste - el rubio solo sonreía

Nunca me uniré a ti, pa...- el había recocido la voz, era su propio padre quien había atacado todo este tiempo a el y a los demás - Hawk Moth - el símbolo de las personas akumatizadas desapareció, pero el seguía de blanco y no su habitual color negro

Gabriel ríe ante esto - pero mi niño, pronto tu lo aras - después de escuchar esto, cayo al suelo inconsistente y perdiendo la transformación 

* * *

Mansión Agreste, dormitorio del hijo de Gabriel. El joven se encuentra dormido, la joven a su lado a despertado hace unos minutos y lleva en su rostro una enorme sonrisa

Hola grandulon, es tiempo de despertar hermoso. - una contenta y despierta Lila le dice a un Adrien dormido. El aun con los ojos cerrados, sacudió la cabeza. Se sentía tan pesada que cada vez era más difícil volver en si para concentrarse, sentía que alguien le hablaba. - sé que estás despierto - su voz fue baja en esta ocasión, solo para sus oídos. - ¿Qué pasa, bebé, te sientes un poco cansado?

Un suave _hmm_ fue su única respuesta por ahora., hasta que segundos después se escucho la voz del joven al lado de ella, en la cama - yo...estoy bien - dijo, reuniendo una voz tan profunda como pudo. Bostezo mientras se sentaba, se sintió más lento de lo normal. Cuando abrió los ojos, todo estaba borroso y brumoso. Él sostenía su cabeza, una vez que enfocó su vista se dio cuenta que estaba en su dormitorio.

De seguro te sientes extraño, te dieron una dosis grande de sedante - ambos se miraron, ella beso su hombro desnudo - no te veías bien, fueron ordenes del doctor que vino a verte. Luego que Gorila te encontrara aquí desmayado y le avisara a tu padre, estaban todos muy preocupados en especial yo - la mano de Lila se deslizó sobre su hombro, apretando suavemente y tirando de él ligeramente. El rubio bajó la vista y vio la mano marrón clara con uñas perfectamente cuidadas, la otra mano debajo de su barbilla y forzó su cabeza hacia arriba, encontrando sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. - que haría sin ti - la mano en el hombro froto círculos. Adrien había empezado a sudar de nuevo, desde hace un par de horas que se encontraba con fiebre. Ella tomo un paño y le empezó a secar el sudor, el joven estaba colorado ante la atención de ella. - que recuerdas antes de desmayarte

El se quedo pensando en eso y miro el anillo que lleva en el dedo, ella se da cuenta de esto. Recuerda al llegar hace una horas, se dio cuenta del cambio de color de negro a blanco. El padre de Adrien, le había contado que su hijo había luchado contra el control de ser akumatizado. Las palabras del joven, la volvieron al presente - en realidad...no lo recuerdo, solo que después que me puse el anillo no recuerdo nada más - el no mentía, no recordaba lo que había pasado minutos después - que me esta pasando - pregunta en voz alta

Según el doctor, has estado bajo mucho estrés - le responde, siguiendo lo que Gabriel le dijo que dijera - dormiste varias horas, son las seis de la tarde - trato de moverse, para ir a la ventana. Pero descubrió que sus músculos no respondían, parece que todo el efecto del sedante no había pasado. - tranquilo, descansa - ella le sonrió - cuando estés mejor, aunque llegara la noche saldremos de este encierro

El asintió, se giró y la miro - gracias Lila, para estar para mi. - la abraza sin pensarlo - siento que caí, en un pozo sin fondo - poco a poco empieza a llorar, ella responde su abrazo y el se da cuenta que su "amiga" esta desnuda. 

Siempre estaré contigo, querido - le dijo en un susurro, entre protector, un poco seductor y tenebroso también. Ella hace un sonido satisfactorio, al encontrar lo que a estado buscando - oh mi amor, veo y siento que una parte de ti está emocionada de tenerme al frente, ha crecido como me gusta a mi

Él quiere resoplar ante eso, pero no puede contener los gemidos que salen de él cuando ella toma con sus manos. Lila piensa que es adorable, las cosas se han empezado a acalorar desde ayer. Ella realmente necesita que esto funcione, antes hacía esto porque quería ser famosa y popular como el, pero las cosas cambiaron. No puede negar que el es deliciosamente agradable y duro, muy duro abajo. 

Ella se quita las bragas y se sube encima de él, él se encuentra nervioso para protestar. - No quieres, no sé, usar protección o algo así?

Anoche no te importo ¿Tienes miedo de que quede embarazada? - ella dispara hacia atrás mientras se frota contra su longitud.

El no la quiere ofender. - Eso no es lo que quiero decir, es que somos muy jóvenes. - el suspiro - las tengo en el velador de la izquierda, dentro del cajón.

Los buscare - le dijo, mientras levanta una ceja. Deja que su mano se deslice hacia el velador, abre el cajón y empieza a buscar. Sonríe al encontrarlo, los saca y cierra el cajón. - aquí están - lo queda mirando - lo has ocupado con Marinette - Adrien se sonroja, luego entristece al recordar a su ex. Ella le acaricia el rostro, para después abrazarlo - lo siento, no pensé - ríe nerviosa, abre la caja y saca el sobre de aluminio de su interior saca el condón. Sin que el rubio se de cuenta le hace un orificio al condón, se lo mete en la boca, Adrien grita cuando ella pone su boca sobre su erección y el condón con ella. No puede aguantar más, todo lo que quiere hacer Lila es montarlo hasta que ya no pueda sentir sus muslos.

Ambos se miran - ¿Sigues bien, amante? - ella pregunta una vez que lo libera de su boca.

Le toma un respiro o dos para responder - listo cuando tu lo estés. - Ella mantiene quieta su erección mientras se hunde sobre él con un suspiro, y él exhala ruidosamente, como una oración expulsada en el aliento. Él trata de responder a su ritmo con empujes propios, una parte de Lila aun sorprendida de que esté sucediendo. Anoche el borracho y un poco drogado por parte de ella, sin que Adrien pudiera saberlo. Ahora podía disfrutar su cuerpo al natural, debido a que esta vulnerable. Debido a ese mal entendido que provoco, transformándose en Kagami y claro arreglando el pequeño detalle de que se desmaye al besarlo, ya no ocurrió como lo vez pasada. Se encontraba balanceando sobre él lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los resortes de su colchón crujen como las bisagras de una puerta, aunque en realidad no les cuesta mucho quejarse. Ha sido tan bueno que ella está dispuesta a tomarlo con calma, podría seguir por varias horas más pero tiene un plan que continuar. 

* * *

Así que varios minutos después

Los dos salen desnudos del baño dentro del dormitorio de Adrien, después que el le tomara la palabra de ducharse juntos . El volvió a la cama, mientras que Lila se viste y el rubio se le queda mirando.

A donde vas? - pregunta el

Se sienta en la cama, se pone sus botas y lo mira con una gran sonrisa - pero que grande - mirando hacia su entre pierna - cariño debo decirte la verdad. Esta fue mi despedida, debo irme por unos meses a Italia con mi madre - suspiro después de decir esto

Pero y nosotros, creí que querías estar conmigo desde hace tanto tiempo - ella se levanta de la cama, camina moviendo sus caderas de manera seductora hacia el y le besa los labios

Ella lo hace sentir caliente y pegajosa de todas las maneras correctas. - claro que quiero estar contigo, te deseo, te amo Adrien Agreste. - el rubio se quedo helado, al escuchar esto - tengo que acompañar a mamá con sus cosas, no se a sentido bien. A ella no la veo mucho, pero es lo que tengo. Con mi padre no puedo contar, nunca esta con nosotras - Adrien asentía, sabe muy bien a que se refiere. - cuando regrese, quiero escucharte decir estas palabras...Dormitorio, ahora. Para seguir con quítate la ropa - dijo con ojos traviesos y con un toque de picardía.

Bien, guardaremos la diversión hasta que vuelvas de tu misión. Es un compromiso - dijo sin pensarlo.

Lila se le quedo mirando - te sientes incómodo - preguntó curiosa, el asiente - igual yo - le respondió, pero lo que dijo después ella lo cambió todo - y si fuera, un compromiso real

Te refieres a casarnos? - pregunta el joven

Ella asiente - ...si, ambos nos atraemos y nos parecemos. Nos criamos solos, nuestros padres no estaban con nosotros y si nosotros formamos una familia, siendo mejores padres que ellos - antes que pudiera contestar ella lo beso con mucha pasión - entonces que dices?

Yo...diablos si, casémonos pero en un futuro - dijo. sin pensando la situación y a la vez besando sus labios.

* * *

_ **Esta historia continuara.** _

* * *

_ _ _ **Próximo Capítulo: Sasha.** _

* * *

** _Espero sus comentarios._ **


	6. Sasha

**Miraculous. La Caída de Adrien Agreste.**

**Protagonistas**

Harvey "HRVEY" Leigh Cantwell como Adrien Agreste

Anastasia Vishnevskaya como Lila Rossi (2)

Eleonora Gaggero como Marinette Dupain-Cheng (2)

Loren Gray como Chloé Bourgeois 

Y Dolph Lundgren como Gabriel Agreste

Una historia de **Kal-K 2.0**

Meses después.

París. Francia

Casa de Chloe, en el dormitorio de la joven. Vemos a la rubia dormir, junto a otro rubio que duerme a su lado. El es su mejor amigo Adrien, quien por tercera vez en este mes encuentra ebrio. Al no estar sus padres, decide llevarlo a su hogar para cuidar de el. La rubia empezó a despertar, para luego levantar la vista y se le queda viendo. Sonrió al tenerlo dormido a su lado, pero no en el sentido romántico sino por amistad. Al saber que lo a podido cuidar, desde que Marinette termino con el, agregando que a las pocas horas empezó a salir con Lila y al día siguiente ella dejo el país. Adrien va por un camino autodestructivo, todo por un beso en el que Kagami asegura que no dio y esa misma noche Lila se le metió por los ojos

Adrien poco a poco empezó a despertar con un dolor de cabeza, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación. Eso se estaba volviendo algo habitual en estos días, se giro y para su sorpresa se pillo con su amiga de años Chloe - lo hicimos?

Hola querido, primero que nada - Adrien se agacho - segundo no lo hicimos, entendí que solo somos amigos y tercero que paso anoche, parecías muy feliz de una manera extraña cuando me llamaste y te pedí que vinieras a mi casa, lo que no sabía era que estabas borracho.

El rubio levanto la vista y la mira - me libere de todo, anoche.

* * *

Anoche

En un nuevo Bar que se había abierto, llamado Ojo de gato, se ve mucho movimiento. Vemos en especial a nuestro muchacho de cabello rubio, se encontraba bebiendo y bailando con todas las mujeres que estaban allí. Desde hace un par de meses, su vida a a vuelta una fiesta y abundante sexo con desconocidas, desde que su novia Marinette lo dejo por una confusión y desde que el confesó que durmió con Lila. El rubio, Adrien Agreste de 18 años y algunos meses había dejado sus responsabilidades, sus estudios en la universidad y se encontraba apunto de perder la carrera, por extraño que parezca su padre no lo estaba presionando lo había dejado tranquilo, no preguntaba por sus cosas y hace mucho tiempo que no akumatizan a nadie. 

Con todo lo que ha vivido había decidido desconectarse de todo y disfrutar de la vida, como de las mujeres. Sus pensamientos habían vuelto al presente, al ver que una joven delgada, un poco más baja que el lo miraba. Ella tiene el cabello largo y de color castaño, se movía sensualmente hacia el. Adrien no podía apartar los ojos de ella, y ella parecía estar teniendo tantos problemas para apartar la vista de él. Ambos se acercaron, para ponerse a bailar.

Hola, rubio. Soy Sasha - gritaba la joven. Para que pudiera escucharla, a través de la música.

El joven le sonrió - Hola, guapa. Soy Adrien - respondió y se acerco a ella, apegando sus cuerpos. Las miradas de cada uno, se comía al otro. Se movían sensualmente, luego de muchos minutos de bailar se fueron a sentar, para beber y fumar. El Joven se reclino en el respaldo de la silla. Sasha se ríe a su derecha y sacude las cenizas junto a un cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarrillos. Una lámpara de neón justo encima de la cabeza del joven brilla al ritmo de la música; ante sus ojos, que estaban empezando a pesar. Se sentía cansado, su estado al estar bailando durante varias horas

Narración de Adrien y Sasha

Sasha se acerca a mi, aparte de sentir mis ojos pesados. Me siento relajado, me cubro los ojos y hasta casi me duermo. Ella, la castaña con quien estado bailando pone su cabeza en mi hombro, el pelo me hace cosquillas en el cuello. Siento cómo ella pasa su mano por mi pecho, desabotona los botones de mi camisa, toca mi piel con sus dedos cálidos. Siento cómo ella gira la cabeza y pasa su lengua por mi cuello. Y no me importa en absoluto, porque todo lo que ella hace encaja con mis últimas noches. Me dejo llevar por la música y sus caricias, su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

Rubio, a dos cuadras hay un motel. Creo que allí la podríamos pasar mejor, vamos al room - susurra a mi oído, como si esta hermosa mujer supiera lo que estoy pensando. Me levanto de la silla, en mis piernas atrofiadas. Saco dinero de mi billetera, que esta en el bolsillo de atrás de mi pantalón. Para luego dejar el dinero en la mesa, ella me toma de la mano, para luego empujarme hacia la salida, y tan pronto como nos encontramos en el estacionamiento, la guió hacia mi auto un Chevrolet Chevette de 1960 de colores rojo y blanco. Ella sonríe y me besa - lindo auto, guapo. Ahora, vamos a la cama - asentí, entramos al auto, lo encendí y nos dirigimos al motel dos pinos que estaban a las cercanas dos cuadras.

Al llegar al motel, estacione el auto y Sasha me dirigió a la oficina de administración para pedir una habitación. Cancele la habitación y me entregaron la llave, nos fuimos hacia el lugar besando nuestros labios y acariciándonos. Me condujo por los pasillos del motel, hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales subimos y llegamos al segundo piso del motel. Dándome a entender que no es su primera vez aquí, abrimos las puertas dobles de la enorme suite, ella me guiñó un ojo. Al entrar a nuestro lugar, me di cuenta en algo que tenía el dormitorio. La recepcionista lo había dicho y yo me no había percatado, la castaña a mi lado lo dijo antes que pudiera pronunciarlo.

Era verdad lo que decía la señora regordeta, es una habitación con motivo de decoración para niña de quince años. Con globos rosa y serpentinas, se lucieron aquí verdad cariño? - pregunto ella, pellizcando mi trasero, antes que yo pudiera responder y darme cuenta, me había empujado casi de inmediato, quedando acostado en nuestra cama suave. De repente quiero abrazar con fuerza la almohada y quedarme dormido. Ella se gana sobre mi, sonrío y la atraigo hacia mí. Se sienta en la parte superior y se inclina hacia atrás, luego lentamente se quita su camiseta azul, para luego observar, su piel expuesta. Lamí mis labios secos, pasé mis manos sobre sus muslos, apreté, me metí debajo de la falda. Ella se inclina hacia mí y me besa. Ella tiene un sabor de tequila y cigarrillos. La veo sacar su teléfono móvil y buscar algo, se escucha una canción es el tema Go - del grupo Flow, ella deja el teléfono en el velador al lado de la cama y me mira con una sonrisa - creí que sería bueno un poco de música

Yo solo asiento, Sasha pone sus manos en sus caderas - ves algo que te guste? - me le quedo mirando, ella no es como las otras chicas que conocí estas noches. Mis ojos llegaron a sus caderas, la castaña dio un pequeño giro, la luz se deslizo sobre el globo perfecto de su culo. Era la cosa más increíble que había visto en su vida: perfectamente redonda y casi lista para explotar con una sexualidad cruda. Me encontraba sin habla y ella se dio cuenta, se quito el resto de la ropa y se bajo de la cama. - Eso es lo que pensé. - Para luego mirarme y caminar hacia mi, sonrió, balanceando sus caderas de lado a lado. Podía imaginar la forma en que los globos de su trasero se estarían moviendo mientras ella caminaba, pero desde el frente solo podía vislumbrar.

Mis ojos de alguna manera lograron escapar de su perfecto trasero a sus piernas, que parecían increíblemente largas. Me di cuenta de que sus piernas y su culo estaban perfectamente posicionados por unos tacones de aguja increíblemente altos que aun llevaba puestos. - quítate la ropa - le ordeno y el hermoso rubio frente a mi lo hace rápidamente, para luego mirarme

Habías estado aquí antes? - yo asiento a lo que me pregunta - cuantas? - vuelve a preguntar, camino sensualmente y me siento en nuestra cama, para quitarme las botas. El bello rubio se me queda mirando, para después sentarse conmigo en la cama

Suspiro - solo dos veces, con el mismo ex-novio. Terminamos hace cinco meses, me agrada física y sexualmente. Hoy es la primera vez en mucho tiempo, en que vuelvo a salir por la noche. - nos quedamos mirando, el me abraza

Te entiendo de cierta forma, mi novia termino conmigo por un mal entendido - me dio pena Adrien, pero después de lo que esta apunto de decir no - luego de aquello, empecé a salir todas las noches para divertirme - ambos estábamos dañados, yo no creo que mejore pronto. Pero creo, que junto a el me divertiré por un rato. Sin previo aviso caí sobre el, cayendo en la cama y lo bese. El abrió los ojos, me detuvo y dijo - dios, ¿cuántos espejos hay en esta habitación? - mirando el espejo que estaba en el cielo de la habitación y al frente de nosotros.

Me gustan en realidad, de esta manera no habrá un solo lugar en la habitación donde no podamos vernos a nosotros mismos. - Sasha me respondió, se dio cuenta que la miraba fijamente - cariño, cuando termines de devorarme con tus ojos, quizás podamos dejar algunos fluidos corporales.

El se sonrojo - lo siento, solo apreciando la vista. - le respondí, me di cuenta que estaba volviendo hacer el de antes. El que era más vergonzoso y mostraba sus sentimientos, era probable que al fin estaba superando mi ruptura con Marinette. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la bese con todo lo que tenía y la empecé a tocar

Estás confiado? eso me gusta - le dije, el se sentó al borde de la cama, me hizo darme vuelta. Él me separó las rodillas y lamió el centro de mi sexo. Al poco tiempo,me agitaba y maldije, mientras mis jugos y la saliva de Adrien goteaban para formar un charco en el suelo. Sentía que mis movimientos se volvían particularmente vigorosos. Nos detuvimos y me llevo hacia una pared, me acorralo y me beso. Mientras me levantaba, yo le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y le ató los tobillos a la parte baja de la espalda.

_El no creía que ella tuviera suficiente influencia para moverse mucho, y tenía razón, pero ella hizo cosas asombrosas con sus músculos internos que probaron su control con agilidad. Aún así, siguió avanzando._

Sigue, baby -- dijo un poco cansada - estoy casi allí. - El pasó su mano entre sus cuerpos, encontró su clítoris con sus dedos y lo acarició a tiempo con sus estocadas, ella grito - si, eso es. Oh, sí, ya voy! - Al terminar, ella le abrió los tobillos y bajó las piernas, aliviando la tensión de la espalda de "su hombre".

Estás bien?, aun puedes? - pregunto ella

Él suspiro y sonrió - si, si puedo

Creo que es tiempo de usar bien la cama - ella le guiño el ojo y la siguió. Cosa que hicieron, por diferentes posiciones, mientras que Sasha tuvo otro orgasmo y Adrien finalmente llegó también.

Un par de horas después, en el Motel

La joven Sasha termino de vestirse, miro hacia la cama y allí se encontraba Adrien sobre las sabanas de color blanco. Completamente desnudo, ella rió entre dientes. Tratando de no despertarlo, su sonrisa aumento al darse cuenta que en verdad el tiene un gran y hermoso trasero. Se dio vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió sin mirar atrás al cerrar la puerta. Piensa en lo que le dijo, es verdad mintió, ella a venido varias veces aquí y no solo con su ex, sino con clientes. Estará la primera vez que venía con un cliente y no le cobraba, le había gustado sabía perfectamente quien era el gran heredero de la moda. Le había gustado y quería estar con el, no solo por que es hermoso, sino porque descubrió que es un chico bueno, cariñoso y atento. Aunque sabía que estaba roto por estos momentos, no le cabía duda que pronto se levantaría y sería el de siempre. Sonrió y siguió caminando, hasta salir del motel y desaparecer en la oscuridad

Mientras que dentro de la habitación del Motel. Adrien seguía durmiendo con una sonrisa, sin saber que su vida cambiara en un par de meses. No por Sasha, sino por otra joven. 

* * *

_ **Esta historia continuara.** _ ****

* * *

** _Espero sus comentarios._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente la historia se iba a llamar de Hijo a Padre, parte del capítulo 6 es parte del capítulo 1 de la historia original. Para la imagen de los personajes, me base en los mismo actores de esa historia.


	7. Malas Influencias

**Miraculous. La Caída de Adrien Agreste.**

** **

**Protagonistas**

Harvey "HRVEY" Leigh Cantwell como Adrien Agreste

Anastasia Vishnevskaya como Lila Rossi (2)

Eleonora Gaggero como Marinette Dupain-Cheng (2)

Loren Gray como Chloé Bourgeois 

Y Dolph Lundgren como Gabriel Agreste

Una historia de **Kal-K 2.0**

París, Francia.

Había pasado más de un año desde la desaparición física de Lila, debes en cuando tenían vídeo llamadas, sobre todo mensajes de textos. Adrien poco a poco había regresado a la normalidad, lo extraño de esto fue que su padre no le llamó la atención por lo que estaba haciendo, se mantuvo al margen y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su relación con Marinette no esta muy bien, pero estaba mejor que hace unos meses. Y desde hace un tiempo es conocido, como Chat Blanc desde que sus sentimientos hicieron mutar a su transformación y obviamente a Plagg haciéndolo muy callado. Mientras que a la vez Gabriel a padrino a Marinette con una beca, para que pudiera estudiar diseño moda. El presentía que la joven tiene un futuro brillante en la industria, aparte de eso Mari esta saliendo con Luka desde hace unas semanas. Al padre de Chloé murió de un infartó, su esposa lo lloro en verdad lo amaba y tomo de decisión de tomar su lugar como alcaldesa. Aparte de gustarle la ropa, es muy inteligente y a sabido gobernar la ciudad. Gracias a la nueva amistad de Chloé y Marinette, la rubia se ha sentido muy apoyada para afrontar la muerte de su padre. 

* * *

Tres meses antes

10:00 de la mañana. Casi a las afueras de París, Francia. 

Vemos una torre de departamentos recién hecho, en uno de ellos vemos a Adrien que acaba de despertar, no recuerda muy bien lo sucedido se levanta desnudo de la cama e intenta cubrirse con una manta blanca, sin darse cuenta que una mujer se está sacando una selfie con el detrás de ella y despalda, al mismo tiempo empieza a recordar lo acontecido anoche allí.

* * *

Noche

En un departamento lujoso 

Adrien se encontraba en el living del lugar, hace unos días iba conocido a estar personas. Estaba junto a cuatro personas alrededor de la mesa de centro, dos eran invitados, los otros eran la joven Dasha Putina quien rentaba el lugar por unos días, para su novio ella al principio era solo una hermosa chica, pero luego se dio cuenta que trabajaba en un negocio algo sucio, cuando descubrió finalmente que es la hija de un poderoso traficante de drogas, era demasiado tarde debido a que lo tenía seducido, drogado y sobretodo que estaba bajo una fuerte depresión lograba que estuviera bajo su control. El último quien estaba al lado de ella es su novio Christian Alessi un joven italiana de diecisiete años, a quien pesco volando bajo en Australia. Quien recientemente había llegado al país, debido a que sus padres por asuntos de trabajo tuvieron que dejar Italia. Lo que obviamente con lleva que Christian tuviera que dejar a sus amigos, su escuela y sobretodo a su novia Emma. El sin decirle a sus padres, había faltado a clases en su nuevo escuela, donde estaba cursando el su último año de secundaria. Hace unos días, le mintió a sus padres, les dijo que tenía una salida de la ciudad por la escuela. Pero en realidad junto a Dasha a Francia, Adrien los conoció unos días y parte de tener sexo con desconocidas, se había empezado a drogar.

Los dos desconocidos se despidieron y se fueron a su habitación, a la vez Dasha vio que su novio se estaba quedando dormido - cariño, ve a la cama a dormir. Enseguida voy acompañarle - le dijo, el trato de levantarse y no podría. Por las drogas y el sueño - chicos, lleven a mi hombre al dormitorio y pónganle su ropa para dormir. - ella pensó en algo - mejor no, después se la tendré que quitar igual - sus guardias obedecieron y se lo llevaron a la rastra. Dasha volvió hablar, quedando solo ella y Adrien en la mesa de centro. - has pensado en ser padre-

...En realidad si, sera porque tengo carencias afectivas - Adrien empezó a llorar - mi madre murió, cuando yo era muy pequeño y mi padre no me toma en cuenta - Dasha se acercó a el y le acaricio el cabello

El la abrazó - pobre pequeño - ella tiene 20 años y el 18 años - yo no quería ser madre, pero ya estoy embarazada. - Adrien se le quedo viendo

Van hacer padres con Christian, que felicidad - dijo muy contento debido a las drogas

Ella solo sonrió, sabiendo que el hijo o hija que espera no es de Christian en realidad - si, gracias. Pero creo que es hora de ir a dormir, buenas noches Adrien

Buenas noches Dasha - Adrien le dijo, ella se acercó y le dio un beso muy húmedo en los labios. - Yo...- Ella solo sonrió

La joven mujer le hizo señas para que se acercara, a la única personas que quedaba aparte de ellos - fue un beso de despedida, nosotros nos vamos mañana. Fue un agrado conocerte Adrien Agreste, espero que nos volvamos a ver y claro quédate en la habitación que has ocupado estos últimos tres días - se acerco a la joven - has feliz al niño Irina

Claro señora, como usted diga - Dasha se retiro a su habitación e Irina se acerco a Adrien, tomo su mano y lo guió a la habitación de invitados. (Esta escena es un crossover de Miraculous: La caída de Adrien Agreste junto a Alex & Co. El Paso Siguiente. y Alex & Co. El Paso Siguiente: Una Dulce Tentación)

* * *

Actualidad.

Aeropuerto. 

Vemos a una joven de cabello rubia, aunque parece una peluca que lleva en su rostro unas gafas oscuras caminando por el lugar, acababa de llegar y tenía mucho que hacer. Al lado de ella iba un hombre, no se muestra su rostro pero carga algo en sus brazos envuelto en una manta. Detrás de ellos se ve al chófer de los Agreste cargando las maletas. 

* * *

Hogar Agreste. Dormitorio del joven Adrien

El rubio acaba de despertar, debido a un ruido que están haciendo en el living del hogar. Su padre regresaba hoy al país y por lo que sabe tiene un evento allí en casa, al cual esta invitado por obligación. Se levantó de la cama, fue a su baño para afeitarse y ducharse. Minutos después se puso su mejor trajo, ordenes de su padre y bajó a desayunar.

* * *

Comedor

Se sentó en unas de las sillas del comedor, cuando alguien tocaba la puerta principal. Se levantó y fue a ver quien tocaba, al abrir la puerta se quedó impresionado por quien vio.

Tu - le dijo, a la mujer rubia del aeropuerto quien en esta ocasión se encontraba sin peluca - Uh, Hola, entra por favor

Ella le sonrió y lo abrazo, para después besar sus labios. Luego de unos segundos, el la va a apartar cuando ella se aleja y camina hacia el living, luego lo mira de arriba a bajo - Hola Adrien

Lila ¿qué estás haciendo en la ciudad? - le pregunto - pensé que te habías ido

La joven le acarició el rostro - buscándote, en realidad. Yo, um, tengo algo tuyo.

¿Qué? No, no recuerdo haberte dado nada. - le dice pensativo, en ese momento llega su padre cargando algo. Lila se acerca a el y toma con mucho cuidado lo que trae en brazos Gabriel 

Se acerca al rubio - bueno, me diste esto. - quita con cuidado la manta y revela a una niña

¡¿Qué?! - exclamo, mira a la pequeña en brazos de Lila, para después a ella y luego a su padre que por extraño que parezca se ve calmado

Entra el chófer de la familia, mira a Adrien y susurra - chico, que hiciste

Felicidades Papi, se parece a ti pero en versión femenina. - le dijo con una sonrisa

Adrien tomo asiento - es mi hija

Claro que Adrien, le hice la prueba de ADN hijo - Gabriel le decía, mientras se acercaba - su nombre es Raya Agreste

El rubio se quedo pensando en ese nombre, se acordó de su abuela fallecida y madre de su padre - el nombre de la abuela

Si, le sugerí a tu novia que ocupará ese nombre, creo que era el adecuado - decía mirando a su nieta

Adrien miro a Lila - que yo recuerde, no somos novios. Lo intentamos hace unos meses pero te fuiste...- se quedo pensando, se acercó a ellas - porque no me lo dijiste, por eso te fuiste del país

No - Lila negó con la cabeza - recordaras, que me fui por mi madre. Pero a los días después...descubrí que estaba embarazada de mi pequeña hermosa - miro a su hija y suspiró - mamá estaba enferma, no sabía que hacer. Tenía miedo como reaccionaras, si te soy sincera no te vi bien cuando fui y días después por todos los periódicos hablaban de ti, del heredero fiestero - Adrien se agacho - llamé a tu padre, como nunca pensé el medio su apoyo. Pero me pidió que no te dijera nada aun, no estabas pasando un buen momento. Te quiso dar tu espacio, cuando te encontrara bien me hablaría. Claro que antes viajo, cubrió los gastos de mi madre que eran muy elevaros y al estar mejor le conté de mi estado, al principió no le gusto la idea que estuviera embarazada debido a que soy muy joven, pero gracias a tu padre acepto la idea 

Adrien miraba a su padre - papá, en serio hiciste eso - dijo algo incrédulo

Créelo o no, me importas. Eres mi único hijo y te quiero. - se acercó a su hijo y ambos se abrazaron 

Una voz interrumpió a la joven - disculpen, en donde dejo las maletas de la novia e hija del niño Adrien - pregunto el chófer, padre e hijo se separaron 

En la habitación de el - ordeno Gabriel, sin pensarlo - limpiaste la cuna - el hombre asintió - bien, la armas allí 

El rubio estaba sin habla - padre - Gabriel se puso serio y miro a Adrien

Te quiero, pero jugaste hacer adulto y esas son parte de las consecuencias - le informo 

Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo su padre - como que parte

Te vas a casar con Lila Rossi, la próxima semana - Adrien se encontraba con la boca abierta - hoy es tu almuerzo de compromiso de su boda y presentación de mi nieta, se lo vamos hacer oficial a todos - el joven Adrien estaba por desmayarse, pero Lila era lo contrario ella estaba muy contenta y no podía más de felicidad.

* * *

Minutos después en un parque cercano a casa de Marinette

Ella iba tomada del brazo de Luka, cuando Chloé se acerco a ellos. Más arreglada de lo habitual, para cierto evento a ellos

Hola chicos - dijo ella, un poco preocupada

Mari se le quedo viendo - Hola - la pareja dijo

Estás bien? -pregunto Luka

La novia del la seguí mirando - a donde vas así? estás hermosa

Estoy bien, gracias y gracias amiga. Vengo a molestarte, necesito hablar contigo - les informo 

Vengo enseguida - beso la mejilla de su novio y se fue con su amiga, el solo asintió. Un par de metros alejadas de el, Mari le pregunto a Chloé - ahora dime, que es lo que pasa? - la rubia no sabía si hablar - dime por favor

Suspiró - fui llamada ayer por Gabriel Agreste, para asistir a un evento el día de hoy - Mari asentía - el no me revelo de lo que trataba, así que llame Adrien para preguntarle ayer y no sabía, pero hace pocos minutos mi amigo me llamo por que se entero de que trata. 

Y que es? - pregunto intrigada

Chloé le tomo la mano - solo me dijo que era para oficiar su compromiso con Lila, debido a que se casan la próxima semana. - que vas hacer? estoy segura que Lila le tendió una trampa y que el padre de Adrien la ayudo

Dios - exclamo la joven diseñadora, estaba helada ante el comentario. - no, no lo creo Don Gabriel no es capaz de eso. Adrien escogió su destino hace mucho tiempo. 

* * *

Casa Agreste. Habitación de Adrien.

Se escucha la canción Medusa de Jaudy y Brray. 

El rubio miraba su antigua cuna, ahora la de su hija. Aun no lo podía creer, tiene una hija de un mes y algo. La niña es hermosa y se ve tierna, pero no se siente capaz de ser padre, menos esposo. Estaba a minutos de hacer oficial este compromiso, que hace un año le dijo de improviso a Lila. Se sentía manipulado, como un títere que estaba usando para beneficios de otros. En ese momentos se abrió la puerta, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Entro Lila con un hermoso vestido negro, cargando a su hija.

Cariño, te estábamos buscando - ella se le acercó - tu padre pide que bajes, va a comenzar el evento y somos las figuras principales los tres. Adrien la miró y suspiro, pensó siempre había querido tener esto. Parece que ahora era tiempo, su padre le a brindado su apoyo todo este tiempo en secreto, se comprometerá con una linda chica que lo quiere y cree que la aprenderá a querer, lo más importante es que ahora es padre de una hermosa pequeña. Se acercó a Lila, beso su frente, tomo a su hija en sus brazos. Lila se apego a ellos y caminaron hacia el primer piso.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Marinette va rumbo a sus clases en la universidad, para ser la mejor diseñadora de modas. Cuando por su teléfono ve el titular del día de hoy del Le Parisien - Adrien Agreste, el hijo del importante diseñador de modas Gabriel Agreste. Se compromete con Lila Rossi. - busco la pagina de la noticia, pero su sorpresa fuego más grande cuando vio una imagen de Adrien cargando a una niña de un mes y a Lila al lado de ellos, con el escrito abajo - La joven pareja revelo que también revelo aparte del compromiso, que fueron padres hace poco más de un mes. La prometida del joven Agreste nos cuenta, que acompañando a su madre a otro país por problemas de salud de su señora madre. Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. Fue una decisión de toda la familia la de que ella se quedara, primero al cuidar a su madre y segundo por su novio que no estaba pasando una buena época. - Termino de leer y empezó a llorar. - no lo puedo creer.

* * *

**Continuara.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivial.
> 
> Aleksandra Danilova regresa pero no como Lila, sino otro personaje de nombre Dasha Putina una historia anterior Alex & Co. El Paso Siguiente y su Spin-off Alex & Co. El Paso Siguiente: Una Dulce Tentación.


	8. Fin?

**Miraculous. La Caída de Adrien Agreste.**

** **

**Protagonistas**

Harvey "HRVEY" Leigh Cantwell como Adrien Agreste/Felix Graham de Vanily

Anastasia Vishnevskaya como Lila Rossi (2)

Eleonora Gaggero como Marinette Dupain-Cheng (2)

Loren Gray como Chloé Bourgeois 

Con @samseabs como Kim Chiến Lê

Y Dolph Lundgren como Gabriel Agreste

La actuación especial de: 

Lizzy Greene como Raya Agreste 

Alex Ruygrok como Riven Agreste 

Reece Bibby como Romeo Agreste

* * *

Una historia de **Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

**Hoy les presento: Fin?**

* * *

Un mes después

Cerca de la casa Agreste, dos sombras pequeñas esperaban a alguien y espiaban a alguien.

Crees que la logre convencer, para que venga aquí - pregunto preocupado, un niño pequeño a uno dos años mayor que el

Este sonrió - si, lo va hacer. Debes tenerle fue a nuestra hermana mayor, salieron todo bien...cambiara la historia de todos.

* * *

En cierta panadería

En el antiguo dormitorio de Marinette, ella discutía con una joven de cabello castaño.

No puede ser verdad - decía la ex de Adrien

Se acercó a ella y uso el miraculous de la zorra, para transformarse - soy Raya Agreste, la hija del futuro de Adrien y Lila. En una batalla donde murió Hawk Moth, lo obtuviste de regreso. Lamentablemente, mi madre obtuvo el de Hawk Moth al morir mi abuelo. Ella se a vuelto peor y más poderosa con los años, la batalla a continuado con el pasar del tiempo. Necesitabas más ayuda, tu viste que no soy como ella y me diste este miraculous, habla por favor

Aunque me cueste creerlo, creo que dices la verdad...aunque seas hija de Lila, pero eso que dice que tu abuelo es Hawk Moth - la joven del futuro se quita su trasformación

Raya suspiro - si, mi abuelo Gabriel es tu terrible enemigo y al morir, mi madre robo su miraculous

Porque Adrien no hizo nada - pregunto molesta 

La joven se veía triste - por mi culpa, todo mi nacimiento fue una manipulación hecha por mi abuelo y mi madre. - Raya empezó a llorar, tomo aire y continuo - en realidad, ella provoco todo su rompimiento, luego se embarazo para que mi padre se quedara con ella y de allí nací yo, con el tiempo ella siguió engañando a mi padre en muchas cosas más. Hace unos días descubrí, cuando mi padre estaba muriendo, que en secreto se reencontró con usted manteniendo una relación de la cual nacieron mis hermanos Romeo y Riven - Mari se tuvo que sentar

Lila fue la culpable de todo, tengo dos hijos, Adrien murió... - estaba sin habla

Raya se sentó junto a ella - una amiga mutua viajera del tiempo, me ayudo a llegar aquí junto a mis hermanos

Alix - susurro, luego miro a Raya - tus hermanos, vinieron contigo

La hija de Adrien se levanto y la miro - si, están vigilando casa del abuelo. Mamá esta por ir a ver a su amante, en un par de minutos más.

Esa maldita...zorra - miro a Raya - lo siento

La joven del futuro negó con la cabeza - no te preocupes, es tiempo de arreglar las cosas. - Marinette sonrió

Tikki, ya sabes que hacer - salió de su escondite y Marinette se transformo

* * *

París. Francia. 9:00 de la mañana casa Agreste.

Habitación de Adrien, el y su esposa duermen abrazados en su cama. Su hija duerme en su cuna, cerca de la cama de los recién casados. El rubio duerme, se encuentra solo en la cama. Momento después se abre la puerta del dormitorio, vemos a Lila vistiendo un vestido azul ajustado al cuerpo y llevando en sus manos una bandeja con el desayuno para su esposo y la mamadera con leche para su hija. Con poco cariño, tomo a la niña en sus brazos y le dio su alimento. La niña aun se encontraba algo dormido, al estar estar despierta empezaría a llorar al estar en brazos de su madre y de su abuelo, está en paz solo con su padre. Hablando de el, este empezó a despertar y se quedo mirando la escena entre madre e hija, estaba con una gran sonrisa. Siempre había querido volver a tener una familia así, aunque nunca imagino a Lila como la madre de sus hijos. Miro a hacia la ventana y suspiro, Lila sabía que estaba despierto. Deja a Raya en la cuna para que siguiera durmiendo, tomo la bandeja con en el desayuno y camino de manera muy seductora hacia su esposo.

Buenos días, dormilón - le dijo, puso la bandeja en la cama y beso sus labios con mucha pasión.

Casi sin dejar a su juguete respirar - buen día - se le quedo viendo - te has levantado temprano, ella se sienta junto a el y pone su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, para después suspirar.

Es mamá, se te olvido que debo acompañarla hacerse unos exámenes - Adrien se sintió mal por haber olvidado esto.

Trago saliva - hoy sábado? 

Adrien, te lo dije hace dos días - ella miro hacia el cielo de la habitación y suspiro - no nos pudimos conseguir otro día y hora, ahora que volvió al país su nuevo médico le pidió otros exámenes

El rubio estaba colorado - lo siento Lila, lo olvide. Las acompaño, si tu quieres - ella trato de sonreír

Te lo agradecería, pero prefiero que te quedes con nuestra pequeña - el asintió - terminando con ella, volveré enseguida a tus brazos y junto a nuestra pequeña - Lila lo volvió a besar y ambos cayeron en la cama, ella estaba convencida que había ganado, que tenía en sus manos a su Boy toy y que nadie la detendría.

* * *

Varios minutos después

En el callejón.

Los hijos de Adrien y Marinette de un futuro distinto, ven salir de la casa a Lila en su auto.

Se fue - dijo serio Riven

Romeo estaba sin habla - hermano - Riven, como aun miraba en donde estaba el auto. No sabía quien acaba de llegar, Romeo toco su brazo

Que pasó? - su hermano estaba sin habla aun - me vas hablar

Cuando al fin logra hablar - están aquí - alguien lo abraza - se gira y ve a la versión joven de su madre

Mamá...llegaste - grita con alegría Riven, abrazando a Marinette. La joven al ver a los chicos, sintió un impulso y fue corriendo a abrazarlos.

Ella les sonríe a ambos - Si. Ahora, creo que tenemos que hacer - sin pensarlo dos veces, grito

Garras, plagg - apareciendo el kwamis y sonriendo a Marinette

Ella se le quedo viendo - tu

A pasado mucho tiempo, dueña - el niño se transformo en el nuevo Chat Noir

Romeo miro a su madre - creo que es mi turno - tikki, puntos - la pequeña figura roja, lloro al ver a Marinette

Mari...- únicamente dijo y transformo al muchacho en la versión masculina de Ladybug

Los cuatro se miraron - Raya, no me has dicho todo

Lo siento, es culpa nuestra - dijo Riven

Marinette, miro a su hijo mayor de sangre - porque

Lo que mi hermano te quiere decir, es que no queríamos asustarte - soltó unas lagrimas Romeo

Raya se acercó a su futura segunda madre - estás en coma en el futuro, logramos escapar con ayuda de Alix y llegar aquí, ella cuida los demás Kwamis. 

Por eso estamos aquí, para detener todo lo que esta haciendo Lila - le respondió Riven

Ella mira a sus hijos - si hacemos eso, ustedes desapareceran...ya que ese tiempo nunca existirá

Sabemos las consecuencias, también debemos ayudar al abuelo y la abuela...como le dije cuando veníamos de camino - Mari asintió, empezaron a correr al callejón que estaba debajo de la habitación de Adrien.

* * *

Minutos después

Habitación de Adrien

El se había vestido y observaba a su hija dormir, la ventana se abrió entrando Ladybug, con nuevas versiones de Chat Noir, de la zorra y una versión masculina de Ladybug.

Que esta pasando? - pregunto Adrien, Mari se acerca el

Sonrió - fuera puntos, volvió a su estado civil. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella empezó a llorar y el corrió hacia Marinette para abrazarla. Los tres chicos del futuro, miraban la escena se alegraban de verlos así pero sabían que debían detenerlos. Riven se acercó a ellos.

Disculpe, tenemos que poner al día a papá - Adrien se les queda viendo

No creía lo que escuchaba - han dicho papá?

Si, son nuestros hijas...esa hermosa chica que vez es Raya, quien acaba de verte es Riven y quien nos mira muy feliz es Romeo - le informo Mari

Raya se acercó a el y lo abrazo, le dijo en un susurro - es bueno verte de nuevo papá - luego lo miraba a la cara - hay que ayudar al abuelo y detener a mamá - Adrien aun estaba sorprendido ante esta situación.

Varios minutos después.

Entonces...mi madre esta viva - los niños asintieron - y Lila, nos ha engañado todo este tiempo. Me uso esa p...- miro a sus hijas, la del presente y la del futuro, tratando de mantenerla la calma. Tuvo una idea, había que resolver esto pronto - chicos, vuelvan a su estado normal. Voy a llamar a Gorila

Marinette se le acerca, mientras que los chicos vuelven a la normalidad - en que estás pensando - antes que pudiera hablar, Raya los interrumpió

Vas a llamar al abuelito - dijo con alegría, soltando una lagrima. Sus hermanos se acercaron y suspiraron

Adrien y Mari se miraron - que paso? - pregunto el

El murió salvando nuestras vidas, cuando estábamos por viajar por el tiempo - Adrien no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su hija

Segundos después

Gorila estaba en la habitación, el hombre de pocas palabras los miraba a todos. Aunque no dice mucho, sabía muy bien que algo pasaba

Sabes que confió en ti con mi vida, debo resolver algo, por ello quiero que cuides a la pequeña Raya...volveremos enseguida - el guarda espalda asintió

Ellos estaban saliendo, cuando el hablo - me alegró que arreglara sus cosas con la señorita Marinette, - el le sonrió a Mari y ella se quedo sorprendida ante esto - es tiempo que la señora Lila salga de esta casa. Joven amo, tenga cuidado, no me fió de su esposa - Adrien no hablo, tampoco los niños y Marinette. El rubio solo lo abrazo, para después irse el grupo - espero que todo salga bien, es tiempo de algo de paz. Verdad niña Raya

* * *

El grupo bajo por las escaleras y caminaron a la oficina de Gabriel, al ingresar caminan se acercan a la pintura de Emilie Agreste. La cual oculta el acceso a la entrada de la guarida de Hawk Moth. Raya suspiro, miro la oficina de su abuelo y presiono ciertos puntos de la pintura. La puerta se abrió, los cinco entraron por el pasadizo secreto, la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos. Luego de aquello entro Nathalie, al ver la puerta abierta de la oficina al no ver nada extraño salió y cerro la puerta. Se afirmo en ella y suspiro, mirando hacia arriba.

Espero que te vaya bien Adrien, señorita Dupain-Cheng ayude a esta familia - rogó la mujer, ella se había dado cuenta que algo estaba pasando 

* * *

En el interior de la guarida.

Gabriel observaba a su mujer dormida, la familia lo observaba. Decidieron acercarse y uno a uno, empezaron a transformarse. Gabriel se dio vuelta, estaba enojado no entendía como habían llegado aquí. Pero lo que más le extrañaba era que había un nuevo Cat Noir, Mister Bug y un Zorro, acompañados de Lady Bug y Chat Blanc.

Que esta pasando, que hacen aquí? - pregunto Gabriel

El cuerpo de Adrien empezó a brillar, dejando de ser Chat Blanc y volviendo hacer Cat Noir - lo se todo padre y se que sabes mi secreto, estamos aquí para despertar a mamá.

Como es eso que lo sabes todo? me entregaran los miraculous? - Adrien no hablo, no le entregaron los miraculous y camino junto con su familia, se separaron rodeando la cosa que mantenía viva a su madre, sus manos las levantaron y apuntaron hacia la orbe. De sus manos salió una energía blanca y suave, que rodeo la cosa metálica. Desde la oscuridad, Nathalie observaba

Marinette hablo - señor Agreste le tenía respeto, ahora compasión debió hablar con nosotros - Gabriel estaba por hablar, cuando ella no se lo permitió siguió hablando - se lo debe agradecer a su descendencia, ellos vienen de un futuro en donde esto no a ocurrido. Nos están tratando de salvar a todos y usted también, Lila se convirtió en terrible en el futuro de ellos.

La niña, es la pequeña Raya a quien tomas en brazos y le cantas - decía Adrien, mirando a su hija. Luego miro a sus hijos varones y después a Marinette - ellos son mis hijos y los de Marinette. Parece que años antes de morir en su tiempo, me libere en parte de tus mentiras y las de Lila. Mantuve una relación clandestina de donde nacieron ellos, creo saber porque mi otro yo nunca se separo de la madre de Raya...por temor que tu o esa mujer le hicieran daño, si todo sale bien con mamá iremos a detener a Lila no solo porque me esta engañando con otro, cosa que en realidad no me importa porque no la amo. Si no por ti, descubrimos que te esta robando con esa persona...perdón, ellos nos contaron - dijo mirando a sus hijos.

Gabriel cae al suelo arrodillado y llorando - lo siento por todo - el escondite deja de ser sombrío y una luz blanca e intensa rodea todo el lugar.

* * *

Varios minutos después en las afueras de París, en una cabaña de la familia Agreste. Se puede ver a Lila desnuda en una cama acompañada de un rubio e igual desnudo, este es Felix Graham de Vanily primo de Adrien. Felix y su madre en realidad habían quedado en la ruina después de la muerte de su padre, en la boda de Adrien y Lila el conoció a la actual señora Agreste. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la empezó a buscar hasta seducir. Logrando que ella le transfiera dinero con mucha precaución, ella fue seducida debido a que Adrien no la tocaba a menos que lo convenciera. Siendo joven y muy hormonal cayo fácilmente, la pareja se besaba con mucha pasión y deseo cuando se escucharon la sirenas de la policía, junto a la voz de un policía.

Lila Rossi-Agreste y Felix Graham de Vanily, salgan con las manos en alto es la policía. Están bajo arresto, por estafar a la empresa de modas de la familia Agreste. - gritaba el hombre

Mientras en el dormitorio, la pareja se miraba. A la vez Lila pensaba en escapar usando sus poderes, pero para su mala suerte lo había dejado en su dormitorio.

* * *

Minutos después 

Lila y Felix estaban esposados, ambos siendo llevados a una patrulla. Rossi dentro de la patrulla se dio vuelta y de lejos vio Adrien observando toda la situación.

Adrien, maldito estúpido. Sácame de aquí, soy tu amada esposa - gritaba, Felix la miraba y se giro buscando a su primo pero no lo encontró. El auto se movía rumbo a la ciudad, a la vez Agreste se acercaba a su auto y era esperado por su guarda espalda.

Joven, todo listo - pregunto el hombre, mientras que Adrien subía al auto.

El rubio sonrió - si, mi estimado amigo.

* * *

Dos horas después

Mansión Agreste.

En el estudio, Gabriel estaba mirando por la ventana y le hablaba a alguien

Y eso fue lo que paso - decía triste

Emilie no creía lo que escuchaba - créeme que agradezco que me cuidaras, pero el método fue terrible pero lo peor fue como trataste a nuestro hijo - tomo aire - por todo lo que paso.

Lo siento, me equivoque - se escucho el llanto de una niña, esa niña es la pequeña Raya que estaba en el sofá

La madre de Adrien se acercó y la tomo en brazos - tranquila mi niña hermosa, solo discutía con tu abuelo...no es la primera vez, tendrá que hacer mucho medito para que lo perdone - en el rostro de Gabriel apareció una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Días después.

Hogar de la familia Dupain-Cheng, panadería.

Adrien entra, los padres de Marinette lo miran - buenas tardes, señores Dupain-Cheng. Mari, me espera con unos amigos

Si, están en la azotea - responde Sabine

Adrien esta por subir, cuando Tom le detiene el paso - te recuerdo que estás casado y tienes una hija - Adrien trago saliva

Señore Dupain-Cheng - es verdad tengo una hija, como también que Lila acaba de ser arrestada por estafar a la familia - los padres de Marinette estaba sorprendidos al escuchar esto pero se sorprendieron más al escuchar lo siguiente - pero no es por eso que me divorcio de ella, es por todas las mentiras que invento para separarnos a su hija y a mi, la amo...yo quiero compartir mi vida con ella, no puedo esperar más tiempo al estar sin ella

Sabine se acerca al rubio, lo abraza y le sonríe - Tom, deja pasar a nuestro yerno. - el padre de Marinette asiente

Esta bien, pero cuídala - dijo, Adrien lo abrazo y corrió hacia la azotea - creo que esto, nos hace abuelos - Sabine se acerco a su esposo y beso sus labios

* * *

Azotea

Finalmente Adrien llegó, allí se encontraba Marinette acompañada por los algunos de los portadores de los miraculous Chloe, Kim, Alya, Nino, Luka, Kagami, Alix y los tres chicos del futuro. 

Disculpen la tardanza, estaba haciendo dormir a tu versión del presente - le dijo a su hija del futuro, Raya se sonrojo.

Mari tomo la mano de Adrien y se acercaron a los chicos - creo que es tiempo

Mi yo del futuro debe estar por aparecer - dijo Alix, cuando se abrió un tuvo de luz y apareció su otro yo. Cerro el portal, ambas se saludaron

Kim miraba el tuvo de luz y la otra versión de Alix, se encontraba fascinado - cariño, esto es increible

Si, amor - respondió Chloe, abrazada a el

Alya, estás grabando - le pregunto Nino a su novia, mirando fijamente el tubo de luz

Ella asintió - no me lo perdería 

La nueva pareja de Luka y Kagami, estaban tomados de la mano - veo que alcance a volver a la ciudad, para ver esto - Marinette termino con Luka hace unos días, el sabía que su relación no daba para más y además que sentía algo por Kagami 

Me alegro que estés aquí - le respondió, ambos se quedaron mirando. Kagami hace unos días que regreso, se entero sobre lo que paso y no se volvió a ir, ya que Luka le pidió que se quedara con el

A la vez Mari y Adrien hablaban con la adulta Alix - entonces, en el tiempo de ellos todo sigue igual

Si, en realidad un poco mejor. Has despertado y te estás recuperando - sonrió Alix

Adrien la miro y le dijo - tenemos una propuesta para ti y no vamos aceptar un no por respuesta, vamos con ustedes a su tiempo. No los dejaremos solos, a nuestros hijos - miro hacia atrás - todos iremos 

Era lo que esperaba - abrió de nuevo el portal - vamos - dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Tres años después. a finales del 2023

Los chicos lograron ayudar a ese futuro diferente, detuvieron a Lila y como con la del presente borraron algunos recuerdos de ella con la ayuda de un Miraculous. Adrien y Marinette se casaron, al igual que las otras parejas. Gabriel sigue junto a su esposa, amando a su familia. Los Dupain-Cheng están encantados con su nieta Raya y ahora esperando el nacimiento de su nuevo nieto en unas semanas más. Marinette y Adrien viven en un hermoso departamento junto a su hija, Mari trabaja en la empresa familiar, Adrien dejo de modelar y empezó a escribir libros sobre todo lo que han vivido obviamente con algunos cambios. 

Departamento Agreste-Dupain

En el living.

Adrien cargaba a su hija de tres años - mira que grande estás, cariño

Papi, no me sueltes - decía la niña, abrazada a el

El sonrió - nunca hija, siempre estaré junto a ti

Estaremos, siempre estaremos junto a ti - dijo una Marinette embaraza, llevando una taza de te

El rubio baja con cuidado a su hija y toma la taza - cariño, toma asiento - la guía hasta el sofá y ella se sienta - te amo my Lady

Y yo a ti gatito - respondió ella, luego miro a Raya que la observa - también, te amo a ti hija. Eres la mejor

Raya se acomodo al lado de Mari, en el sofá y la abrazo - también te quiero mamá, ya quiero que nazca mi hermanito, lo cuidaré

Lo sabemos - dijeron al mismo tiempo, la pareja. Ambos se miraron, sabía en que pensaba el otro. Recordando como se separaron, como fue la caída de Adrien y que gracias a su hijos del futuro se volvieron a unir.

La imagen se empezó alejar, hasta oscurecer.

* * *

**Fin?**

* * *

**-2020-**

* * *

** Post credit scene **

Año 2023. 9:00 A.M.

Roma. Italia

Radio Mágica. 

Marinette a tenido su primera entre vista del día en el programa Radial Buenos días, su participación termino pero acordó con la conductora quedarse un poco más y poder conversar de manera tranquilas. La joven conductora termino su programa y en estos momentos daba un pequeño informe de prensa.

Dos minutos después la conductora termina el informe y la guía a su oficina. La actual diseñadora de modas de la marca Gabriel, esposa de Adrien Agreste, joven madrastra de Raya y la héroe más importante de Francia y el mundo Lady Bug la sigue con una sonrisa, entraron a su oficina. La mujer le ofreció asiento y un café. - Gracias por recibirme, me encantó venir - ambas se miran y sonríen.

La conductora es Nicole De Ponte, aparte de conducir el programa es miembro del grupo Alex & Co. donde canta y escribe, hablando de escribir. Escribe canciones que usan en algunos de los programas del canal Rai, también es miembro de ese canal como escritora de libretos o adaptando libros para convertirlos en serie como por ejemplo el de Eleonora Gaggero y Nicole también es la amiga, mejor amiga, compañera y esposa de Alex Leoni y madre de su hijo de cinco años, este último año la pareja a pasado una mala época pero lo están resolviendo, después del accidente de Alex. - no, gracias a ti. Fue un agrado tenerte. En verdad me sorprende, que nos parecemos en algunas cosas. Yo me quede embarazada a temprana edad, críe a mi hijo junto a mi esposo. Tu novio, que actualmente es tu esposo embarazo a otra y ustedes dos crían a la niña

Se parecen un poco nuestras historias, tenemos también un conocido más - Nicole se le queda mirando - Adrien pide que le mandes saludos a Christian Alessi, se conocieron cuando ambos estaban vivieron una mala época juntos - Nicole sabía de que le hablaba

Ella asintió - lo se, Christian me hablo de aquello. Lamentablemente no estaba con nosotros, cayo en malas influencias y esa mujer lo manejaba con un dedo, lo sacaba a pasear por distinto países para hacer sus negocios, pero finalmente eso acabo y ellos están bien

Si, tienes la razón - se quedo pensando - nos parecemos bastante en realidad

De Ponte ríe - más de lo que creemos parece. - ambas ríen y todo se oscurece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivial. 
> 
> Adrien y Marinette originalmente no quedaban juntos, ella se quedaba con Luka y Adrien criaba solo a su hija. Gabriel muerto y Liia desaparecía.
> 
> Pará la última escena Eleonora Gaggero hace dos personajes Marinette y Nicole De Ponte de Alex & Co. Personaje de Disney y RAI
> 
> El personaje Nicole a participado en dos historias anteriores mías Alex & Co. El Paso Siguiente y Alex & Co. El Paso Siguiente: Una Dulce Tentación.


End file.
